


A Night With Nezumi and Shion

by ZekiForLife



Series: fic prompts/challenges [9]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nezumi is a bit too OOC :/, Nezushi - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Sweet, Why Did I Write This?, hurt/comfortish in the beginning but quickly turns to fluff, mentions of a mild anxiety attack but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: prompt:Person A and Person B are at home together and there's a power outage.or in plainer terms Shion wakes from a nightmare and Nezumi is not beside him, you'll have to read the story for more details.





	A Night With Nezumi and Shion

**Author's Note:**

> source for the prompt: https://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com
> 
> I created this purely because even after all these years… I still need a better ending! I need to know that Nezumi came back!

After three long years Nezumi had finally come home to Shion, his hair a little bit longer now and still in his signature ponytail. Finally after so long, finally the ravenette was living in the same house as the white haired boy… even so, almost every night Shion would have nightmares about the taller leaving him all alone again and every time he would wake only to see Nezumi sleeping peacefully beside him.

So tonight, like all other nights, Shion opened his eyes, frantically looking beside him, but no one was there and when he reach out, the bed felt cold. Shion was shocked at first, but then his brain registered what had happened, his lungs taking in took much and not enough oxygen alk at once causing his breathing to speed up triple its normal rate. It was then Nezumi walked back into the room, carrying a flashlight, eyes widening considerably when he saw the state Shion was in.

"Shion what's wrong? What happened?" the gray eyed boy asked worriedly.

The red eyed boy just shook his head and said in between harsh gasps, "I-I thought you had left."

"I went to go check the breaker box, but the power is completely out. Shion, I wouldn't leave without telling you, we aren't twelve anymore. Please calm down and breathe."

At the ravenette's prompting Shion tried to breathe normally, and when he finally relaxed, he started crying. Much to Shion's surprise, Nezumi only softly grumbled and pulled him closer under the blankets. Things between them were still undefined, yes they had kissed a grand total of three times now (once when Shion tried to go back to No. 6, the next when Nezumi left, and the most recent when said gray eyed boy returned), but they never put their relationship into words before, were they dating? Or were they just extemey close friends who occasionally kiss?

The red eyed boy must have spoken his thoughts outoud because the next words out of Nezumi's mouth were, "I think the closest thing you could call us is unofficially married. Now get some sleep my little prince, you have a big day of running a city with no electricity tomorrow." and a chaste kiss was planted on Shion's lips.

If the snowy haired boy's sleepy smile was anything to go by, then one might suppose that he was far beyond pleased. And his last thought before drifting to sleep was that some day he'd like to make his unofficial marriage to Nezumi official, which of course those thoughts were spoken out loud as well, and, even though Nezumi said nothing, he smiled happily.


End file.
